Another time
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: Tani Kenobi's now a Jedi Knight, though she still doubts it. Now that the Rebellion has won an important battle, she flees away from the object of her thoughts in search for her identity. Luke/OC / Book two of the By the moons saga
1. A still weak point

_ A/N: Welcome back to everyone who was waiting for the second book to show up! :)_

_ And to all those who have just arrived, I'd advise you to start your journey by the first book of this saga, called Debts unpaid._

_ Good reading everyone!_

Underlined passages: Chewie's speeches

**Bold passages:** Tani's visions

_Italic passages:_ Mind-bound speeches

**1. A still weak point.**

I woke up early that day, awaken either by the horrible cold of this planet, or by the bleeps of Artoo, who had managed I don't know how to enter my room.

I sat up and quickly put a fur jacket on my uniform, grabbing my sabre's hilt for good measures. I tapped onto Artoo's head.

"What is it Artoo?" I yawned a little, but still focuses on the little droid's answer. I wasn't understanding him yet.

He started bleeping louder and louder, rotating his head towards the door, and then going to it, and I understood he wanted me to follow him.

I did as he wanted and didn't ask questions.

We quickly entered the officers' room, and Leia and her generals were apparently waiting for me. I thanked Artoo and bowed before the Princess.

"Your Highness, you wanted to see me?"

She smiled a little, but still stiff as a rock. "Yes, Knight Kenobi. Sit down, please."

For the next hour, I was then told that the Empire had gone back to Yavin IV, our ancient base, and had exterminated each and every leaving creature on the planet, to punish them for helping the Rebellion. She told me that the Counsel wanted to know if I had had any important visions during the last months.

I chuckled at the question. "I usually meditate once a day, your Highness, as you perfectly know."

"Yes, but my question was more: Have you had any visions about what might happen to the Rebellion soon?"

I sighed. "The Future can't be played with, Counsellors. If I had indeed seen anything, I couldn't tell you."

One of the generals put his fist on the table, but I calmly got up and took a pose that perfectly showed my light-sabre hanging at my belt.

"You seem to forget, sometimes, that I am part of an Order far older than any of your Republics or Empires. I won't bail. Good morning to you." I bowed and got out of the room.

!-!-!-!-!

I quickly made my way to the dining room of my section, and found Chewbacca eating some huge amount of meat, while Threepio and Artoo were playing chess, and Han was casually watching his furry friend.

I sat next to him and kisses his cheek.

"Morning to you, sunshine. You look particularly happy, today. To whom might I send my thanks?"

"The Counsellors." I chewed a piece of bread and tried not to look that much infuriated. "They try to use me like a watchdog. I hate that."

He sighed. "Life was better as smugglers, wasn't it, Baby?"

I rolled my eyes. "How many times should I ask you to stop calling me baby, Han?"

"Oh, a huge more, I'm afraid." He winked to me.

I changed subject. "Where's Luke? Haven't seen him in ages."

"Heeere we go! Told you, Chewie, that she wouldn't survive two minutes without saying his name."

Chewie chuckled. I just sneered. "You are so pathetic."

"Ooh, touched. Miss Kenobi has a so huge crush on the kid that she wants to slap meee!" He took his most childish voice, and I just smirked and Force sent him flying against a wall.

Han massaged his head for a while, and sent me killing glares, while Chewie laughed his ass off.

"Right. You can use your little tricks when you want to, but I won't stop repeating to everyone I see that you want Lukie-boy to-" And he made smurching noises.

Leia entered the room and lifted her eyebrows when she saw Han, leaned in towards me, making those sounds.

"Are you alright, Solo?"

He sat back up and winked to me. "Oh, yeah, never better!" I rolled my eyes.

"Good. Now, Luke's gone on patrol, but I'd like you to do it too later on." He nodded. "Tani...well, just do what you do usually." And she went out of the room.

I sneered. "She really thinks so poorly of me."

Chewie huffed. "You think? She can't stand to be less than yards away from the "carpet"."

I huffed too. "Really. She is such a-"

"Wohoh, I stop you there. Don't say anything harsh about the lady."

I took my revenge easily. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you wanted her to-" And I imitated the smurching noises he had done to me moments before.

He got up and kisses my hair. "You're so wonderful, Baby. Have a nice day." And he left the room too.

I sighed. "Well, I guess that my daily distraction's over, I shall now resume my meditation. See you around, Chewie."

He waved goodbye and resumed his meat carnage.

!-!-!-!-!

**We were standing on a wooden bridge, Luke and I. The bridge was standing between two huge trees, and I could hear music coming from behind us. And still, his face was so sad.**

** He was wearing a dark Jedi outfit, and his right hand was gloved, where I guessed lied a new mechanic hand to replace the other one.**

** He was leaning across a guardrail.**

** Unlike my usual visions, where I was seeing scenes of my friends, I now was seeing an older version of myself, wearing the same plain beige Jedi outfit my father wore, advancing towards Luke, a new light-sabre's hilt at my belt.**

** I saw myself put a hand on his shoulder.**

** "Hey. What's wrong?"**

** He took my hand in his but still looked towards the horizon. "Everything. I doubt myself."**

** I chuckled. "You always doubt yourself, Luke, that's no news."**

** He turned a scarred face to me, and I could see his blue eyes weren't glowing as they used to. "I doubt I can do this. Killing him."**

** I shook my head. "No one should be asked to lift a hand on a father, left alone killing him. That's not right. And yet, you have to." I pushed my other hand to cup his cheek. "And you will. Because it's the cost of victory."**

** He sighed, his eyes still locked to mine. "Victory has a too high price."**

** "All victories do."**

** He turned back to watching the sky, and our fingers interlaced themselves.**

** Before I pulled back into my own head, I heard one last sentence.**

** "I hate Jedi rules."**

** And it wasn't my voice.**

!-!-!-!-!

To say that, when I opened my eyes, I was still moved by the sight of Luke acting so...well...I don't know...lovingly? towards me, is an understatement. To see an older version of myself wasn't that bad, if I was really to look like that, well, I would.

But no, it was so strange, as if I could feel his mechanic fingers linked with mine, and my hand to his face. It was so strange and yet I was so nostalgic of it I didn't hear Chewie enter my room at first.

"Tani!" He yelled louder. "Luke's hasn't come home! He's trapped in the snow!"

Once his words got to my mind, I jumped on my feet and literally ran to the officers' room.

_What do you think? Less cliffy than the first chap of the first book, init? ^^_

_ Reviews always read and adored, thanks! :)_


	2. Scarred but alive

_ A/N: Sorry I kept you hanging for too long. I just couldn't put my hand on an original version of the Empire Strikes Back. Now that I have, normally, this should flow. :)_

**2. Scarred but alive.**

I reached the Officers' room in no time. Leia was already busy trying to locate Luke in the snow storm that was awakening outside.

"Leia?"

She turned to face me, and then resumed watching the screens. "Tani. I guess you came in for a heads-up."

Chewie sneered. "She really starts to get on my nerves."

I lowered a hand to ease him up. "Yes, I have come to know what's going on and why I wasn't informed before now."

She sighed and faced me again. "The Counsel doesn't trust you."

"I don't care what the Counsel thinks. I've been responsible for Luke since my father's death, Leia, don't you ever forget that. Now what the Hell happened?"

"He was on patrol and then we lost com. Han's gone to find him."

I watched as the sky was becoming darker. "But, it's almost night!"

"Yes, I know that. In fact, we just have to wait until tomorrow to know if he succeeded."

I sighed. "And you can't locate them, of course."

"No, we can't. Can you?" Her eyes locked on mine, quizzical.

I shook my head. "No. I can't use my mind tricks in here, I don't know why. And whenever I join Luke he just rejects me. Guess your Counsel has done a good job in making me an outlaw."

Leia sighed again. "I'm sorry Tani, I am, but you just can't-"

"I can't disapprove with them, I got that. But I won't change my mind, even if it costs me my friends. Just, do tell me if you find them." I stomped and then turned on my heels and walked back to my quarters.

!-!-!-!-!

Chewie soon joined me.

"Tani? I think I have to tell you something."

I sat on my bed and sighed. "Chewie, I appreciate the move, but I've guessed ages ago that Han planned to go. It was just a matter of time. It's been three years now. I wondered when it'd happen."

Chewie looked sad. "I didn't agree."

I nodded. "I could have guessed that. Han just wants to go so his feelings don't get in the way."

Chewie tilted his head. "For whom?"

"Well, me, to begin with. He'd hate to say, but we are like brother and sister, him and I. And I don't think he likes the feeling of having to look after me. Then, Luke, of course, who grew to be his best friend, and now Leia. Have you seen how he looks at her? She's just a flirt."

He sneered. "He had to fall for her above all people."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I just hope she grows wiser."

He nodded. "Look, I've got to go. I still have many things to repair on the Falcon."

I got up and opened the door for him. "Promise me, if you hear anything, to come and tell me."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't dare not tell you, Jedi Knight Kenobi."

And he was gone.

!-!-!-!-!

"_Master?_" I let my mind flow in search for the only soul I could reach on Hoth.

"_Tani, I told you to stop calling me that._"

I chuckled. "_And I told you I disagreed._"

He answered my chuckle. "_Yes, got that. As stubborn as a goat."_

_ "Always."_

_ "Anyway, you called on me, it had to be important."_

_ "Master Jinn, I just- things aren't right since we got here."_

_ "What isn't right, young one?"_

_ "Well, first, I can't win the Counsel's trust because they want me to do things I don't agree with."_

_ "The Alliance Counsel is constituted with old generals of the Republic. You can't ask them to trust Jedis when they trusted the Emperor in the time of the Order 66."_

_ "I thought I'd win their trust, being who I am."_

_ "What you don't know, young one, is that your father had the same opinion as you. The Counsel wouldn't have trusted him either."_

_ "Yes, I do understand I do not have to be concerned about that part."_

_ "Then what is it that troubles you most?_"

I took a deep breath. "_I think I have to go. To leave. For a while."_

_ "And why do you think so?"_

_ "Master. You know me. You've always knew what flowed my mind before it even did. I can't stay here because I am more and more close to the Dark Side."_

_ "Tani... Being in love doesn't mean you'll end up like Darth Vader._"

I shook my head in disbelief. "_Master. Luke and I have lived close to the other during one year. After that, he just decided to cut himself from me. I barely saw him a dozen times in two years! My father must have said something to him!_"

My master chuckled. "_Your father hasn't contacted the young Skywalker. Yet."_

_ "So why has he become so-"_

_ "Tani, search your heart. There is only one reason why a young Padawan would cut himself from you. Your presence isn't helping. In fact, I think you have the same effects on young Luke that he has on you._"

I internally narrowed my eyes. "_It can't be!"_

_ "You should have a discussion, both of you._"

"_Master. There is something I wanted to ask you."_

_ "Do."_

_ "Do you think it a good idea if I went on Naboo to meet my mother's remaining relatives?_"

I could sense his surprise. "_Meet Eirtaé's relatives? Since when did you question yourself about your identity?"_

_ "Since I think about it quite too much. It provides me from being fully aware of the Force."_

_ "Then do, young Knight. But do not think it will ease your relationship with young Luke._"

I nodded. "_It won't."_

_ "No, it won't. Especially when you have so vivid visions about him._"

And before I could answer, he had just left my mind.

I opened my eyes on the whiteness of my room, and its extreme coldness.

I had fully admitted I loved Luke Skywalker. Bugger.

Was I worth being a Jedi Knight when I was so drowned to someone?

Nothing Master Jinn told me eased my troubled mind.

!-!-!-!-!

The following morning, I ran to the hangar, only to find a very excited Threepio and a highly bleeping Artoo.

"Oh, Mistress Kenobi!" Threepio ran to me in his strange pace. "Mistress Kenobi, that's a bright day!"

I chuckled. "Why so, Threepio?"

"Master Luke has been found! As well as Captain Solo. Rogue-2 is bringing them back to the base."

I couldn't hide a huge smile. Really, I had to go away. "That's a good news. Have you told Chewbacca?"

The droid shook his head. "I was about to when we saw you, Madam."

I nodded. "Then come. We'll tell him."

And we walked towards the Falcon, still smoking from a very bad landing a few months ago.

!-!-!-!-!

Almost an hour later, we were all gathered in the medical wing, where Luke was plunged into a Bacta tank, surrounded by Leia, Han, Chewie, Threepio and I.

I turned to Han. "You know, it never occurred to me that you could be brave like that." I smirked.

He smirked back. "You always underestimate me, Baby."

My smirk turned into a sad smile. "When would you have told me?"

His smile faded. "I don't know. Most probably on our day of take off."

I nodded. "I'll miss you, Han. More than you think."

"Oh, I have a huge imagination, Baby."

I smiled a little more happily, and took his arm to watch Luke floating, his wounds closing, leaving on his beautiful face the scars I saw in my visions.

"Hide that look." Han's whisper was almost inaudible. "I already know you like him, but that's not good to show it freely."

I looked back into his grey eyes. "Thank you."

He nodded and kissed my hair.

!-!-!-!-!

It didn't take long before the robots woke Luke up, and we all moved into his room, where he soon welcomed us, lying on his bed as he had to recover from a severe hypothermia.

"Master Luke, sir, it's so good to see you fully functional again!"

"Thanks Threepio." His eyes met mine, and I just froze. So much questions in his gaze, and I couldn't read them.

"How you feeling, kid? Doesn't look so bad to me!" Han leaned in and looked Luke's face closely.

"Thanks to you."

"That's two you owe me now, junior." He turned around to face Leia. "Well, your Worship, looks like you managed to keep me hanging around here for a little while longer."

"I had nothing to do with it. General Rickham thinks it's dangerous for any ship to leave this system until we've activated the energy field."

"That's a good story. I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

"I don't know where you get your delusions, Laser-brain."

Chewie chuckled, I repressed one. Han turned to the Wookiee. "Laugh it up, Fuzzball." Then he walked up to Leia and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "But you didn't see us alone in the South passage. She expressed her true feelings for me."

"What? Are you stuck up? Half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf-hearder!"

He turned around, chocked. "Who's scruffy-looking?" Then he leaned in and expressed Luke. "Pretty close to mark if she's screwed up like that, uh kid?"

Leia walked forward, really annoyed. "Well I guess you don't know everything about women yet." And she just leaned in and kissed Luke fully on the mouth.

After chock wore off, I could see past the evidence. She didn't like Luke. It was a motion to make Han shut up.

She left the room, and Luke wrapped his arms around his neck in victory.

"Breathe easy." And Han left too, after patting my shoulder.

Chewie soon followed, as well as the droids.

We were left alone. And I was still frozen in place.

!-!-!-!-!

After a long awkward silence, Luke decided to speak.

"How are you?"

I broke my trail of thoughts. "It's me who should ask that question. You've just been attacked by a Wampa!"

He huffed. "That's nothing. I'm alive."

I walked two paces forward, but no more. "Yes, you are. Thanks to Han."

He nodded. "I'm starting to believe he likes me."

"Who doesn't?" It got out without my permission, but still, it did.

His blue eyes, still looking as they usually did, locked on mine. "Tani... I've seen your father."

Surprise hit me like a speeder. I had to sit next to him. "My...father?"

Luke nodded. "I was in the storm. He appeared, just like that. Told me I had to go to the Dagobah system."

My eyes narrowed. "So, he wants you to be trained by Yoda."

His eyebrows lifted. "You know him?"

I shook my head. "No, I've never met him. But he has screwed up my life enough for me to know he doesn't like me."

"He screwed up your life?"

"He's the one who forbid my father to train me, despite my abilities. Said the Distant Force told him I'd be a threat to the Alliance."

Luke's eyes hardened. "Are you?"

I sighed. "I hope not. But sometimes, I have doubts. Master Jinn tries to comfort me, but I know I have to leave." I looked blankly at the ceiling. "Because of-"

"Me. Because of me."

I turned my gaze and locked it on his. "Yes. Because of you. And Han. And Chewie. And Threepio. And Wedge. And, sometimes, Leia."

He sighed. "I'm sorry I avoided you so much. I just-"

"It's alright, Luke. As long as you're safe and sound, I don't need to see you every second or so." I patted his hand.

He looked troubled. "Can I... I mean, if Master Yoda didn't want you to become a Jedi, then will he-?"

"I do not think he will reject you just because we are friends, Luke. Even he can't be that cruel. He will train you. You are our best hope. I am not. I'm just...a back-up plan." I got up. "I'll leave you to rest. Farewell, Luke."

He nodded. "Come and see me soon, Knight Tani."

I smiled sadly before leaving the room.

!-!-!-!-!

When I reached my room, I leaned back on the door.

Oh bugger. Bugger almighty bugger.

Luke knows.

_Review please!_


	3. ATAT and farewells

_ A/N: I've decided to finally tell you what's the main theme of this story._

_**Lana Del Rey: Dark paradise.**_

_ Just listen, you'll understand. If you do understand what she says, of course, unless you'll need a translator, and for Merlin's sake something ELSE than Google. ^^_

**3. AT-AT and farewells.**

**I was approaching a foreign planet. I was piloting an X-Wing, as did all the other Rebel pilots, and this planet wasn't looking as any other I had visited before. It's atmosphere was extremely cloudy, and it had a greenish colour that could make someone sick.**

** As I entered the planet's atmosphere, the ship started to be trampled on every side, and I tried my best to keep it stabilised.**

** "**

** I snapped myself out of the vision.**

Since when was I having visions where I was Luke?

!-!-!-!-!

Threepio soon interrupted my questioning, as did an alarm, which meant that we were under attack.

"Miss Kenobi, I'm so sorry to disturb you, but the Echo-base is under attack."

I got up and grabbed a fur coat. "Who is attacking, Threepio?"

"The Imperials, Miss."

Of course. I nodded to the droid. "Thank you, Threepio, you can resume doing whatever you were doing." And I quickly grabbed my sabre and a blaster, before running to the hangar.

Leia was already finished with her briefing session with the main pilots, so I jumped in front of her to stop her. She pushed a hand to her chest.

"Damn, Tani! You scared me!"

"Sorry, your Highness. Threepio has informed me that we were attacked."

She nodded. "The Imperials have found us. Han and Chewie took a scout down about an hour ago."

I nodded too. "Do you have any instructions for me to follow?"

She sighed. "In a matter of fact, no, I don't. I suppose that you can just do what your heart tells you to."

"Is Luke going to assist?"

She smirked a little, and I didn't appreciate it. "He is going to pilot a B-Wing with Dack. Apparently, those nice Imps have a new weapon against us. The AT-ATs are like quadripods, but really taller. Their mission is to take down our power generators."

"Take down the AT-ATs then. Understood." I started to run opposite way, but she stopped me.

"Tani? May the Force be with you." I just nodded, and resumed running.

I got out of the base, and found rebel troops gathered around the hangar pitch, as well as the ion-canon. I chose to protect that one first.

I positioned myself in front of an ice-wall, and greeted the soldiers who were waiting there as well.

"Soldiers."

One of them walked to me. "Knight Kenobi, is there something you want us to do?"

I shook my head. "No, I am here to assist you. Besides, you don't answer to me, soldier."

"When you are on the field, you are our superior, ma'am, so we do answer to you, actually."

I rolled my eyes. "Then, protect the ion-canon. At any price. And do not follow me if I'm walking over."

He nodded and saluted, before walking to his fellows and sharing the "orders".

Really, being a Jedi wasn't easy sometimes.

!-!-!-!-!

And then, they appeared. Huge metallic quadripods. Imagine an elephant, without the trump, and high as a ten storey building. That's what the AT-ATs looked like. And I had my reasons to think that the one in the middle was the leader. But it was too far away for me to take it down first shoot. So I decided that, if I was to walk over, I'd take the left one first.

And then they took off. The B-Wings got out of the hangar, and I couldn't help myself but reach Luke.

"_Luke?_"

He quickly answered. "_Tani? Everything alright?_"

"_Yes. I am protecting the ion-canon. I just...wanted to say...good luck to you._"

He chuckled. "_And to you._"

And I broke the contact.

I turned to one of "my" subordinates. "Soldier, please go and ask some mech to prepare an X-Wing for me, with an Arfour unity, nothing consequent, and to drive it to safety."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted too and ran back to the hangar.

It started to shoot.

I lighted my sabre.

!-!-!-!-!

We didn't catch the first wave, as they obviously were trying to clear the passage to the power generators, but the one on the left soon spotted our position, and my blue blade wasn't what I'd call discreet.

Shoot. If I had to become known to Vader and the Emperor, better be that way than another.

I started casting the fire back, but it didn't enter the blastproof beasts.

I turned to my soldiers. "Do not follow me. Keep shooting on that AT-AT, I'm going to take it down by hand."

They nodded and didn't even once question my strategy. Apparently, the Jedi still held an aura of trust around them. It wasn't unpleasant, but I wasn't used to it.

A familiar soul touched mine. "_Great strategy, Tani. How do you intend to take that machine down?"_

I sensed the sarcasm and decided to shut it. "_I intend to take it down by cutting the wires in the area of the feet."_

I sensed surprise. "_So you had a plan?"_

_ "No, but now it looks like a good idea._"

Master Jinn chuckled. "_You are such a reckless Knight. Do not take it badly, but you act exactly as Skywalker did when your father was teaching him._"

I did take it badly. "_You know I do not appreciate to be compared to that monster._"

He huffed. "_He once was as wise and powerful as you are, Tani, that's no bad thing. Besides, you should think about it. It means that you are very powerful indeed._"

I pushed the conversation away. "_Master, as much as I love talking with you, I'm quite busy at the moment._"

He chuckled again. "_As you wish, Knight Kenobi. Do watch that right leg though, I think it could be tricky._"

And I was empty as usual.

!-!-!-!-!

There weren't any Stormtroopers on the field, so that made my advance a little easier. I just had to take my fur coat off to be sure that my white tunic would be enough to conceal me from unwanted eyes.

I kept crawling on the snow for about five minutes when I reached my target. That AT-AT was still ten meters away, but that left me time to analyse the cables on its legs.

Master Jinn was right. If I cut down the left leg, the beast would collapse on its right one. And the only way I could get out of there unharmed was by jumping ten storeys high in the snow. Bad idea.

I chose to play rather safe.

I grabbed my com-link. "Wedge? Do you copy?"

"_Tani? Where are you? Can't see you and your shiny toy anywhere!_"

"Keep watching ahead and don't get killed, please. I'm about to take the left quadripod down, but I need someone to come and grab me when I jump from its back."

"_Received. I'll be there in about ten minutes. Be safe._"

"You too."

I grabbed my sabre's hilt Ahsoka style and ran to the AT-AT's feet. It'd have to take me about ten minutes to take it down. No more no less.

I climbed on its left leg rather slowly to make sure I wasn't spotted. White on grey definitely was less discreet now. The cable were solid, but wouldn't survive a lightsabre's blow.

I kept climbing until I reached the "knee". I lighted my sabre and cut several strings, while making sure it still could stand.

I then heard a bleeping noise coming from inside the beast, and I guessed someone inside had guessed their ship was being sabotaged. I carried on faster. I climbed quicker on the "shoulder" and cut down all cables retaining the leg.

The metal cringed, and slowly, very slowly, the quadripod started to collapse on its right leg. As planned.

I quickly climbed on its side while it collapsed, and blew the occupants' blasts away as I did. One man, who I supposed was the field general, even managed to get out by the cockpit's glass, and tried to take me down.

I sighed, Force jumped behind the man and pushed my sabre's in his stomach. The grilling sound made me shudder, but I let go and watched around to see if Wedge was coming.

As far as I was concerned, being opened on several parts of a battlefield wasn't a high point. I hadn't indeed spotted the right AT-AT being brought to the ground by a bunch of B-Wings in which I could only guess was Luke.

"_Tani? Your cab has arrived._"

I smirked and Force jumped onto Wedge's ship. I knocked onto the glass and he sent me a thumbs-up. "Thank you, Master Antilles."

"_You're very welcome, Knight Kenobi._"

"D'you think you can drive me back to Echo-base? I need to check something."

"_Yes ma'am!_"

!-!-!-!-!

It was as I feared. Some twitch in the Force made it crystal clear that Darth Vader had landed onto the planet.

As I set foot in front of the now useless ion-canon and saw the rest of "my" squadron being overwhelmed by Stormtroopers, I made it my priority. Darn it if the Sith Lord decided to check out and see who was producing this strange signature into the Force. Because he was clever, still. He would notice it wasn't his son's signature.

As I tried my best to send the soldiers back to safety, the clones sent messages to an unknown party that there was a Jedi helping the Rebels.

While the last one was blasted away, I quickly made my way to the landing pit where my X-Wing was patiently waiting for me.

That's when it clicked. I grabbed my com-link once again.

"Han? Han, do you copy, that's Tani?"

A few buzzes and cracks later, he finally answered. "_Hello, baby. Finally woke up, eh?_"

I chuckled. "Actually, darling, I was quite busy knocking big metallic things to the ground. I'm going to my ship now. Where are you?" I heard someone scream. "Is Leia with you?"

"_Yep. I was about to drive her to her ship, but there was an avalanche. I'm taking her on the Falcon._"

"Han?"

"_Yes babe?_"

"Be careful, right? I'm counting on finding you safe and sound on rendez-vous point, okay?"

I sensed him frown. "_You're not following us?_"

I mentally shook my head. "Nope. If you need to reach me, I'll be on Naboo for a while."

"_Oh, I see. Say hello to your family for me, fidget."_

I chuckled again. "Love you, Solo."

"_I know, Kenobi._"

And the com-link broke dead.

!-!-!-!-!

I reached the landing-pit soon after that.

There were only four X-Wings waiting for pilots. Wedge was one of them. He quickly jumped into his cockpit and barely waved me goodbye before flying away.

That's when I saw him. Luke. Standing next to his ship and watching me coming his way.

My heart hurt when I realised I had reached the moment I dreaded.

He didn't seem to be oblivious to the fact.

"So, this is it then. We both are going our way."

I nodded. "For the best."

He nodded back. "If you say so."

I smiled sadly. "I'll miss you."

"I know that. I'll miss you too. More than you think."

"I have a huge imagination." I smirked a little.

"Han."

I nodded.

Luke took a pace forward and slowly wrapped his arms around my waist.

I slowly and very warily wrapped my own around his neck.

And then I lost all control when I realised this was the last time I'd see him before too long.

I hugged him with all my strength, and he hugged me back. There weren't any part of our bodies that weren't touching, but it wasn't an awkward situation, as it was desperate.

Artoo bleeped above us, and I broke the hug, wiping my tears away.

"May the Force be with you Luke."

"And may It be with you, Tani."

And I Force jumped onto my ship, without looking back, and fired the engines so I finally flew away from the very object of my thoughts.

Which addressed me one last message.

"_I'm looking forward to see you again soon._"

And I pushed the light-speed button.

_Review please! :)_


	4. Odd encounter

_ A/N: Welcome back to Naboo, dear readers! And, just so you're appointed, each and every character reappearing in this chap has actually been chosen for a reason. I love Wookieepedia._

**4. Odd encounter**

My X-Wing wasn't that discreet, I had to admit, and there were awful chances that I'd be either recognize or interrogated about that special ship, which was an obvious sign of the Rebellion. But none other was flying that fast in hyperspace, and I needed no waste of time.

After approximatively three hours, I finally received a com from my state major.

"_Knight Kenobi, you haven't reached rendez-vous point. We need to know where you are and whether you're in need of assistance._"

"No, sir, I do not need assistance. I'm currently heading to Naboo for a personal mission which I can't share with any of our state majors."

I felt a slight annoyance coming from the man. "_Princess Leia has asked us to make sure you were safe and you wouldn't share informations that weren't yours to offer._"

I sighed. "Tell Princess Leia that she can sleep soundly. I won't reveal anything, for the obvious reason that she never shares anything planned. I'm about to get out of hyperspace. I'll contact you soon for any valuable information. See you around, sir." And I shut the connection to effectively get out of hyperspace.

It really was annoying that no one amongst the Rebels did really trust me, apart from Han, Chewie and maybe Luke, thought I wasn't sure.

Maybe that was linked to the fact that I was a Jedi, or maybe because they never heard of my existence before I claimed to be a Kenobi. I'll never know. I juts hope Master Yoda hasn't sent a word to every corner of the galaxy that I shouldn't be trusted.

Naboo was now in sight. A star destroyer was about to leave the orbit, and I guessed it wouldn't stop me.

Soon before I entered the planet's atmosphere, I received a communication.

"_X-Wing Delta-Alpha-7, declare your identity and your purpose on Naboo._" A Stormtrooper. So the Queen Kylantha still was a pawn in the Emperor's chess game. Great.

I looked over to my fake ID, the one Han had given me a year before. "Tanika Hollia, coming from Corellia, sir. I'm here on family matters."

"_Decline your activity on Corellia._"

I sighed. "Mech, sir. In Verin's aerodrome."

I waited until the data were verified. I got through. "_Land your ship on bay 31, you'll be escorted to the Moff in charge of planet intrusions._"

I huffed when the communication went off. "The Moff in charge of planet intrusions"? Really? Well, that was going to be easy, in fact!

!-!-!-!-!

I landed my ship safely on Theed's ground. The capital wasn't as I remembered. Clones everywhere, and a crowed ship's deck. Smugglers, probably, as well as many merchants. Nothing compared to the beauty of the palace's hangars before the Wars.

Two clones soon made me get out of my cockpit. I hid my sabre-s hilt in my ample cloak, and made sure no one could see the remains of my now cut Padawan plait. I asked someone to get my Arfour unit down, and waited until the little droid followed me and the clones towards a small office at the end of the deck.

One of my escort gestured me to get in, which I did.

My eyes widened when I recognized the Moff. I never personally encountered him, but my father had on many occasions. As did my mother, of course.

The Moff securing Theed was no one else than former Captain Panaka. Still as black skinned as he used to be, but with a lot more wrinkles, and now wearing an imperil outfit.

He looked at me in a strange way. "Do I know you, young one?"

I shook my head. "No, you don't. But I know you. I've been told about you."

He got up his chair, made sure the door was closed, and approached me, a still sceptical look on his now old face. "You seem so familiar. What's your name?"

I hesitated. If I told him my fake name, he wouldn't make the links. If I told him my true one, he'd probably hand me over to Sidious. So I chose to play safe, and gave him only my first-name. "Tani. My name's Tani. You've heard that name before."

He seemed to search his memory. "I think so. On one occasion only. But it was so long ago." He decided to sit back on his chair and sighed deeply. "Anyway, before I remember, please take a seat. We have to talk."

I narrowed my eyes but sat nevertheless.

Panaka leaned in and chose a tone of discretion. "Now, you may have noticed, not many people can own an X-Wing." I nodded. "And very few of them are mechs on Corellia." I nodded again. "I think you know what I'm implying, don't you, Tani?"

I nodded again. "Yes, I do. You doubt I am a mech, you doubt I am who I pretend to be. You think I'm a Rebel."

He nodded too. "Are you a Rebel?"

I sighed. "What difference would it make? Would you hand me over?"

He put a hand in his hair. "Look, I may now work for the Empire, but I once was Queen Amidala's best pilot, and captain."

"I know. You've fought against the Federation during the two sieges of Theed's palace. You were there when Padmé Naberrie made a truce with Gungans, you were there when she met Anakin Skywalker, her husband."

His eyes widened. Shit, I might have said too much there. "No one's supposed to know so much! Who are you?"

I sighed. "Who I am doesn't matter. It's who my mother was that matters. Her name was Eirtaé. You knew her well."

Panaka sighed in both fear and relief. "I knew I had heard your name before! You're Eirtaé's lost child! But, that also means you're-" His eyes searched the door. I knew what he had remembered.

I nodded. "I am. I'm sorry, Captain, but I must ask you to trust me completely on this one. I am not here on purpose for the Rebellion. This is a personal matter."

He seemed to breathe heavily for a few seconds before speaking again, a little startled. "You...are not here...to free Naboo?"

I shook my head. "I'm here to find my mother's family. Or what's left of it. I'm sure you can understand that. And maybe even help."

Panaka was torn, I could see it, between his new allegiance and his former one. My father and him had gotten along pretty well, from what I knew. And he knew, of course, that there were awful chances for a Jedi's child to end like his parent. Though it was really rare that someone didn't obey the Order's rules.

Finally, after a long moment of painful silence, Panaka spoke up. "I will tell you what I know. But you must promise me you won't use me as a tool in your war."

I shook my head. "I didn't know you were here in the first place, Captain. Believe me when I say I do not wish you any harm, direct or indirect. This meeting will remain our secret until I die." I put a hand on my heart.

He nodded. "Then come, I have to show you something."

And he got up his chair and opened a side door, which lead to some area of the old palace as it still stood.

!-!-!-!-!

Panaka and I walked and walked in Theed's corridors, sometimes crossing someone else's path. No one was looking directly at me, but I could feel their gazes on my back when we passed them. Panaka never saluted anyone.

After about ten minutes of wandering, he finally opened a door, and we both entered what looked like Naboo's archives. Or library. Or both at the same time.

There were hundreds of bookshelves, all beginning in a holo which helped you finding what you were looking for. At that hour, there weren't many people left.

The Captain and friend of my mother drove me towards a special shelf, named "political history". He turned to me.

"That's the only thing I can do for you. This is the holo. Just type your mother's name in it, it'll show you the books where you'll find what you're looking for." Then he outstretched his hand, and in his palm was resting a very small token. "Keep it and show it to the clones guarding your ship. That's the only way you'll get out of here."

I nodded and shook hands with him. "Thank you, Moff Panaka. It really was a pleasure to meet you."

He tilted his head. "I don't know if someone ever told you, but you look exactly like your mother. Except for the hair colour and eyes, of course, which obviously are all Ben's." And he turned on his heels and left the room.

I myself turned to the holo. I pushed a button and started my researches by typing "Eirtaé handmaiden relatives". The holo searched for long seconds, and then it bleeped.

On the screen was written, in obvious imperial typo:

"**Eirtaé, former handmaiden in the service of Padmé Naberrie Amidala, counsellor to Senator Binks.**

**Deceased 18 B.B.Y. by the hand of a treacherous Jedi.**

**Lost child (unknown father), deceased parents and brother.**

**Living acquaintances: Dahla Mirahie (cousin), Pooja Naberrie (Amidala's niece)."**

_ Review please! :)_


	5. Meetings and journeys

_ A/N: A big sorry to every one and each of you. I got lost into other stories and completely let others wither. But I am back, and resolved to post twice a week for every pending story. From now on, Another time will be posted each Tuesdays and Fridays. Watch out!_

**5. Meetings and journeys**

The names danced before my eyes. _Dahla Mirahie. Pooja Naberrie_. Maybe one of them would be able to tell me more about my mother. For a moment, my father's image appeared before me, as he was when I was little, his greying ginger hair spiking in every direction as we were done sparring on the sandy floor.

"Forgive me, Dad." I could swear I saw his image smile kindly before vanishing into nothingness.

Turning my gaze back to the holo, and remembering Pooja Naberrie was a Senator, I typed her name and waited for an address to appear.

"**Pooja Naberrie, aged 29, former Imperial Senator for Naboo, retired after Senate dissolution.**

**Parents: Sola Naberrie, Darred Janren Naberrie. Sibling: Ryoo Naberrie. Known relatives: Padmé Naberrie (aunt, deceased), Jar-Jar Binks (teacher, predecessor)**

**Known address: Talaa, mountain village, house Naberrie, with sister."**

I sighed in content. If Pooja still lived in their old house in the mountains, it wouldn't be hard for me to ask people to draw me a map. And to find an easy excuse. If she had just come back from Coruscant after the dissolution of the Senate, I could pretend to be an old friend who lost sight of her after Yavin.

I turned away from the holo and walked out of the library, owning several looks of disdain from natives. Surely, my plain tunic and pants weren't what the imps wore at that time of year, but I wasn't from there, screw them all.

I walked back towards the Moff's office, though obviously not entering the room, merely walking past it and into the hangars. I soon spotted a merchant packing his strange beast with furnitures, and walked to him.

"Excuse me..." I started.

The man, whose face was half burnt, looked at me strangely. "Yes?"

"I was trying to find someone who knows where the Naberries lived."

His eyes looked around quickly, and his voice got down an octave. "Why are you seeking that information?"

I shrugged and plastered my favourite innocent smile on my lips. "I'm visiting my friend Pooja Naberrie, but as it is a surprise, she hasn't told me how to reach her in the mountains."

The man didn't look oblivious to the fact that my request was a bit weird, but soon, he fell under the Jedi spell as my hand twirled unnoticed by anyone under my cloak. "Of course, of course. By all means. You can go into the city and search for the droid maker, called Barran. He travels up there once a month. I'm sure he'll help you."

I bowed a thank you, and whistled Arfour to follow.

Though I didn't miss any of the clones' glances my way.

My sabre's hilt tickled at my belt.

!-!-!-!-!

"Excuse me, where can I find Barran, please?"

As I entered the small shop, very small in fact, a foul smell of oil and burns made me twitch.

"It is I. What can I do for you, Missy? A new astromech, perhaps?"

I whirled around and came face to face with a man that definitely wasn't looking outgoing. His broken nose translated that he wasn't against a good fight, the way his right hand was hidden behind his back meant he was being cautious. Good. That made two of us.

I tried my luck. "I'm here to ask you to take me to Talaa. I have to see Pooja Naberrie on...personal matters."

Barran snorted and his hand came from behind his back and onto the counter. "Many people wish to see Miss Pooja nowadays. I am cautious. What business do you have with the lady?"

I sighed. Obviously, he wasn't an idiot. Mind-tricks wouldn't work as well as on the dock merchant. I leaned in and pushed a finger to his chest. "Maybe you'll like to see what I can repay you with."

His eyes glittered, but the smirk faded as soon as I lifted my cloak to reach my purse, intently showing my sabre's hilt a little too much.

Barran ran to the door and closed it, lighting some bulbs for us to still see in the darkness. "For heaven's-! What the hell do you think you're doing here with that!" He pointed at my belt.

I chuckled. "Is this the first time you see a Jedi, Barran?"

His eyes snapped back to mine. "First time I see one, no. First time I see one as reckless as you, yes. What told you I wouldn't give you to the Imps, eh?"

I shrugged. "Intuition."

He sneered and came back to his counter. "Yes, right. Sick of those, for the moment. What's your grade then?"

I narrowed my eyes. "How many Jedis have you seen recently?"

He chuckled darkly. "Recently? None. But I was born before the Wars, Missy. Met one called Jinn when the Federation attacked the palace. Was a soldier at that time."

I smiled lightly. "Qui-Gon Jinn was my father's Master." No need to tell him that he also had been mine, but dead.

"Yeah? You're Bi-Gan's daughter?"

I chuckled again. "Bi-Gan? My father was named Obi-Wan Kenobi, sir, not some sort of coffee brand."

He scratched his head. "Yeah, well, it's been a while. Sorry 'bout that. Kenobi, then? Padawan, or Knight?"

I lifted my chin proudly "Knight."

"Nice to meet you, then." Then, after a moment of silence. "Why d'you wish to see the Naberrie girl?"

I sighed. "This, unfortunately, isn't your business. Can you help me get to her or not?"

He snorted. "'Course I can! Who do you think you're talking to? We can part as soon as you're ready to go! Though, of course-"

I threw him three gold coins. "You'll have the double when I get there."

His eyes lighted. "Well, thank you, I suppose."

I turned around, still cautious though to Barran's every movement. "Can you leave now?"

"_Now_? Well, I have to close the shop, but that's not too much trouble, I guess. Yes, I can."

"Right. I'm waiting for you outside, then." And I opened the door, leaving the man with his struggle and opening my mind to each twitch of remorse that would push him to give me to the clones.

_"That was a reckless move, Tani."_

I smiled to the sun. _"I know. But you do approve, don't you?"_

Master Jinn chuckled in my head. _"I do not."_

_ "Sure you don't."_

!-!-!-!-!

The journey took us one day and a good four hours. Barran wasn't very talkative, but neither was I, and the man was far too impressed by my status to try anything.

Which left me with another dilemma. I knew where to find the first piece of the puzzle, Pooja, but I still ignored where to find the second piece, Dahla.

Maybe she would know.

_"Trust your intuitions, Tani. If you felt that Pooja was the first on your list, then there is a reason."_

_ "You're right, Master, sorry. I have a tendency to doubt myself as of recently."_

I felt a squeeze on my heart, and knew he felt it too. _"You miss him."_

I sighed, sending a breath of smoke in the chilly air. _"Of course I miss him. But that was part of the bargain."_ Then, after a short silence. _"I hope he's alright."_

_ "Do not fear. I am certain you'll find out that young Luke has reached his destination without problem."_

I felt relief wave on me. "_Then he is in good hands._"

Then, before my eyes, a small mountain town erupted from the fog, and I was face to face with Barran.

"This is Talaa. D'you know where to find the Naberrie house?" I shook my head. "Then, follow me, _Knight Kenobi_."

My name in his mouth almost sounded like an insult, but my feelings told me he wasn't the kind to betray me on the last part of our trip. Maybe when he'd get back to Theed. Most probably then.

We rode for approximatively a good twenty minutes again until we reached a portion of the city that clearly was inhabited by rich people. The houses were more beautifully wrapped in vegetation, bigger, and white whereas the other in lower town were more brownish.

Barran stopped in front of a fountain and pointed the right mansion. "This is the place. At this time of day, they must be up."

At merely nineteen, yes, I did hope they were up.

I got down my mount and handed Barran the rest of his commission. "Thank you, Barran. I do hope you get back home unharmed."

His eyes widened at the silent threat, but he nodded anyway. "Good luck to you."

And, after a whirl of wrist, he had disappeared back into lower town.

!-!-!-!-!

I took a deep breath and walked up to the door. I knocked once, twice, thrice.

I waited there for two minutes and was about to knock again when the door unlocked and opened, revealing a beautiful young lady with long brown hair and kind brown eyes, looking just like her aunt.

She was obviously about to get to bed.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Pooja Naberrie?"

The woman's eyes widened. "It is I. Who calls?"

I took another deep breath. "My name is Tani Kenobi. I am Eirtaé's daughter."

Her eyebrows met her hairline, and she quickly looked into the street before motioning me to get in. "Quickly, before someone sees you."

Once the door was closed, I saw that, despite her good eight years more than my twenty-one, she was small. Another family treat, I thought.

"Come, Tani, you have many things to tell me."

And I followed my host into her house.

Well, so far, it was heading into the right direction.

_Revieeeew!_


	6. Talkative

**6. Talkative**

I followed Pooja in a maze of rooms, all more beautiful than the others. She was nearly bouncing off the floor in her attempt to get to her destination quicker.

I let my Jedi mind wander along the house. Apart from her and I, the house was empty. But that didn't mean we weren't being watched.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you supposed to live with your sister?"

Pooja stopped a moment, hand on a door's control panel, and turned to me. "No, Ryoo's not home for the moment. Come."

She opened the door and, once I entered the small office, she locked it behind me, lighting the bulbs at the same time.

I watched around me. A large window on the left opened on a small and green garden, darkening as the sun got down. Pooja walked to it and closed the curtains.

The desk was of a rich wood, covered in papers, with comfortable seats in front of it. The rest of the room was taken by a huge library, running on the walls.

"Tani?" I turned to my host. "You can sit down, you know."

I nodded. "Thank you." Strangely, I felt like a little girl right now. I was sitting on an armchair Luke's mother could have occupied one day. That sent chills up my spine.

Pooja poured us some tea, still fuming though obviously not made specially for me. She must have been working when I arrived.

"Now, Tani. You said you were Eirtaé's daughter. How can that be?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You did not know my mother was pregnant?"

"I still was a little girl when everything happened, Tani. But yes, of course I remember she was pregnant. I even touched her belly on many occasions. I found it funny that Auntie and her were pregnant at the same time." Her eyes seemed to look into nothingness, and I understood she was remembering.

"Yes, it was a strange coincidence."

"But, if I recall, whereas Auntie never gave birth, Eirtaé's baby disappeared. We all guessed the poor thing had been murdered by the Jedis."

I sighed heavily. "Pooja. Please, tell me you don't believe that the Jedis were bad."

Her brown eyes lightened. "Can I see it?"

I stared at her in wonder, but as many seconds passed, I came to understand the very thing she wished.

I lifted my cloak and took my sabre's hilt in my hand. Outstretching my palm, I saw her looking at it in total amazement.

"You know, the only time I saw a lightsabre, it was in this very house." I nodded, I knew whose it had been. "Anakin was so kind. I can't come to understand why he became that...monster."

I put a hand on hers, which squeezed her teacup so strongly that it could have broken the porcelain. "Many things happen for obscure reasons. Now, tell me, have you been told who my father was?"

She smiled mischievously. "No one had to. I saw her interact with Obi-Wan Kenobi enough to read through the lines. Though Ryoo liked to believe she liked Captain Typho." She rolled her eyes. "The fact that you are following the Jedi's path must mean I was right."

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, Obi-Wan Kenobi was my father."

She lowered her head. "I was sorry to learn that he had been killed."

I sighed. "Yes. But he is still somewhere out there. And he will never leave the hearts of those who loved him."

She nodded and took a sip of tea. "Now, your visit must have had a reason. Tell me."

I took my cloak off and drank in my own cup. "I went to Theed and into the library. The holo said that you were one of the two last living relatives of my mother."

"Oh, I see. Your father mustn't have told you many things about her, has he?" I shook my head. "She was the kindest of the Handmaidens, apart from Sabé. I will miss her. I used to call her Auntie too, your mother, until... I can't begin to say how sad I was when Mother told us they had all been murdered, Auntie Padmé first of all." A tear escaped her eyes but I didn't interrupt her, hanging to her lips as I was. The ghost of a smile stretched her lips. "When she still was Queen, Auntie used to come here every month, with Eirtaé and Yaé as maidens. When Ryoo was clearly obsessed with becoming as tough and beautiful as they were, I was trying to see past the resemblance. Your mother was the only maiden to be blonde, and I never understood how people could fall into that trick. You have taken her face almost completely. Except-"

"For the eyes and hair, I know. Father was almost bouncing everywhere when he realised I at least had kept some features of him." I smiled sadly. Sometimes, it was hard to remember without my heart to ache.

"Yes." She chuckled. "I noticed at first when she fell in love. Eirtaé was always focused in everything that she did. And then, one day, she started to look into thin air, to hum herself strange songs, and to have a feeling of longing in her eyes that never belonged there. But she didn't want to talk about it."

She emptied her cup and got up, walking around the room as if she was remembering a conversation. "One day, when she told me she was with child, we played and tried to guess if you were a boy or a girl. I wanted you to be a boy, so I would have had a little cousin to play with. And I decided that if you were indeed a boy, I would have called you Liam. That was my cat's name." She chuckled. "World was peaceful at that time. Things have changed."

I got up, put the cup aside and came to face her. "I realise you were very close. Thank you for telling me this."

She smiled kindly and then her gaze lighted. "Now, dear cousin, you have to tell me everything about you!"

I smiled at the way she called me, and then retreated into my own memories. I sat back down. "Well, after my mother and your aunt were murdered, my father gave me to Bail Organa for safe keeping, until he came back for me on Polis Massa. Yoda, the most powerful Jedi of the order, had too escaped the mass murder, and told him to hide with me. He went to Tatooine, and that's where I grew up. Being whose daughter I was, I quickly started to repair many sorts of things, to try and pilot Dad's speeder, and I liked to see him toy with his sabre. But I couldn't be trained, because Yoda thought it dangerous."

Pooja came to sit back before me, her eyebrow lifted. "So, how did you learn?"

I chuckled. "That's a bit complicated, but let's say that I had the best of teachers." I wondered if Master Jinn was listening. Probably. "I ran away from home when I reached fourteen, completely gutted that Dad didn't want to teach me. I came here, in search for my mother's family, but was chased by Troopers after I stole a ship, so I rode to Corellia, and met Han Solo, a young smuggler who soon decided to teach me life. And, at the same time as I learned how to become a Jedi, I learned how to pilot many sorts of ships, and how to stay out of trouble."

Pooja smiled. "I guess he and you-"

I shook my head vigorously. "Oh, no, Han and I, duh, it would be as if I dated my brother, heavens no! He is my best friend, and that's thanks to him that I retrieved my father three years ago."

"And you didn't stay out of trouble this time."

I chuckled again. "Oh, that no! But I wouldn't have missed it for the world!" Then I trailed off, as I noticed something in Pooja's saying. "How did you come to know of-"

"Han Solo, Chewbacca, Obi-Wan Kenobi and two young people that no one knew about before have escaped the Death Star three years ago. It ran around the whole galaxy, you know. And...among some people as well."

I smirked. "You are part of the Rebellion, aren't you?"

She sighed. "Not really. My position and blood relatives make it difficult for me to act, so I'm more what you could call a "sympathiser"." I nodded. "Now, more about you. Are you fully a Jedi, now?" I nodded again. "Congratulations! Any man – or woman – in your heart?"

I repressed a sigh of despair. "There is someone I care about, but...it is complicated."

She waved a hand in the air. "Nonsense! Your parents found the time to live in peace and happiness, how couldn't you!"

I lowered my gaze but stayed silent. How many times had I thought that myself?

_"Tani, my dear one, do not forget where you come from."_

My father's voice lingered in my mind for a few moments, replaced by a feeling of longing as I wished him to come back. It was the first time since very long that he had talked directly to me, and not through Luke's thoughts.

"Tani? Is everything alright?"

I looked up and realised I had remained silent for a long moment. I nodded. "Yes, do not worry. Now, Pooja, I have something to ask of you."

"By all means, ask. You are family, after all."

I smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot." She smiled back. "The second relative to my mother is names Dahla Mirahie, but I didn't find her address in the library."

She smiled wider. "That's a shame you didn't come earlier, she called! Dahla and I are great friends, you see! She is Ryoo's age, though she is Eirtaé's first cousin. I will call for someone to bring you to her tomorrow morning, but for now, come, I will show you where you can sleep." I opened my mouth to refuse, but she outran me. "No refusal. You are exhausted, I can see that, and besides, I like you too much already to let you run away so early."

I smiled and bowed my head before getting up. "I cannot know how to thank you."

"Come and see me more often."

I nodded. "When I have the opportunity, be assured I will."

She nodded and opened a side door.

I followed her in the dark.

!-!-!-!-!

_"What do you think, Master?"_

My hands found their way onto my knees, and I reached deep meditation. _"I think that this Pooja reminds me of her aunt greatly."_

I smiled._ "Yes, I thought so too. But, what do you think of her proposal?"_

_ "Tani, be precise."_

I rolled my eyes inwardly. _"I sensed something odd when she spoke of Dahla. Not coming from her, but around the name."_

I could almost see Master Jinn smile. _"Yes, I have felt it too. I think you'd better be prudent tomorrow. Miss Naberrie might be kind, but you never know."_

I nodded. _"Thank you, Master."_

_ "Good night, Tani."_

And he left me with my daily visions.

!-!-!-!-!

**I was running along a long and white corridor, yells of pain coming from along the way. I rushed faster.**

** Stopped on tracks when a tall, dark cloaked figure appeared in front of me, his blood-red lightsabre lit in front of him.**

** "Ah, the child of Obi-Wan. It is nice to finally meet you."**

** I could hear his distorted breathing, almost shadowing my pants. I sneered. "Always a pleasure to see you around, Vader. Or should I say Skywalker? Which one do you prefer?"**

** His sabre buzzed. "You will not use that name before me, child!"**

** I snorted and took my own sabre, lighting it and taking a defensive pose. "So, do you wish to kill me, or to enrol me?"**

** He took a pace forward, pushing his blade nearly on mine. Sparks flew between us. "I could enrol you, but as the Emperor ignores your existence, I would rather end your life."**

** I bowed. "Then let's go, I have friends to save."**

** He took another pace forward and the fight began.**

!-!-!-!-!

I found myself panting onto my bed.

That surely wasn't a dream.

Panic flew over me as I realised that I would have to fight against Vader one day or another.

_"Tani, focus. You do know that your visions can very well never occur."_

_ "I do, Master, sorry."_ I pushed a hand to my forehead. I was sweating.

_"Now rest, child. A tough day awaits."_

And as his conscience left me, I felt myself drifting into a dreamless sleep.

_"Thank you, Master."_

And I closed my eyes.

_Revieeeeew!_


	7. Dahla

_ A/N: I hate working when it forbids me to write..._

**7. Dahla**

I woke up early, wrapped into comfortable covers, a ray of sunlight blinding me. It had been a long time since I last felt this peaceful in the morning.

As usual, my first thoughts were for Luke, but I knew better than to try and contact him. Not that he was too far away for me to be able to, but because it wouldn't help us forget our feelings if I did.

Forget our feelings. Sometimes, I felt like this whole idea was nonsense.

And I did wonder if Master Yoda knew. If he did, he should have been enraged. I smiled at the thought.

!-!-!-!-!

"Good morning, Tani!"

I turned around from the living-room's window through which I had been admiring the garden and greeted Pooja. "Good morning to you too, Pooja."

She smiled and gestured me to follow her into the huge kitchen.

She directly waved for me to sit and began to prepare some tea.

A basket of pastries was already waiting for us in the centre of the table and when Pooja grabbed a croissant and winked at me, I did so too.

"I guess you mustn't eat that sort of things on Hoth, eh?"

I didn't ask where she had learned of our last base location, and just chuckled. "Indeed. But I am more used to cereals anyway, so..."

Pooja sighed heavily before giving me my cup of boiling tea. "Sometimes I wish I could live some adventures like you do. It's boring to stay here and do paperwork."

I took a sip and titled my head. "Why is it that you have been fired anyway?"

She smiled. "After young Skywalker blew the Death Star up, the Senate has been dissoluted by the Emperor. He said that that Rebellion was growing too fast and that it was better for us Senators to stay safely into our houses. He said he feared an attack of rogue bounty hunters." She snorted. "He should have said that he knew half of us didn't agree with him and that would have been the end of it. I heard the Senator Mokti of the planet Taris has been executed not so long ago. It was common knowledge that he was a sympathizer as well."

I nodded. "I hope we will kill the Emperor."

She smiled. "I know you will. Such a team? Unbeatable!"

I chuckled. "I hope you're right!"

I finished my tea and ate another croissant before the sun fully rose. It must have been close to ten by then. I should have left.

Pooja followed my trails of thoughts and started undoing the table. But she wasn't done with her questioning.

"I wondered, how is Leia?"

I nearly jumped at the mention of her name, and then I thought that against all odds, the cousins must have appreciated each other at the Senate. I smiled. "She is alright, I believe. Safely in Han's hands, and I'm sure he won't let her get harmed."

She smiled mischievously. "Should I understand that there is romance involved there as well?"

I chuckled. "They wouldn't admit it, but there definitely is, yes."

Her smile widened as we both headed back to my room. "I'm glad for her. When I learned that Alderaan had been blown up, I always wondered how she coped."

"Well, being one of the thinking heads of a Rebellion helps, I guess."

"Yes, it probably does."

I quickly grabbed my sabre and put it safely at my waist, when I pushed my cloak casually under my arm.

Pooja drove me back to the living-room, and we sat there. "The man I asked as your guide shouldn't be long, he doesn't live far from here."

I nodded. "Where does Dahla live anyway?"

She smiled. "Down into town. When you passed you should have seen it, a small town with a tall tower?" I nodded. "That's Garla. It didn't exist before the Wars, but the tower the Imperials built there is a highly secured prison for Rebels. The town grew with it."

I grimaced. "And Dahla chose to live there?"

"Well, she didn't really choose. She is a nurse in the prison. I think you can guess, tortured people need tending from time to time."

I breathed heavily. "Those..."

_ "Calm down, Tani. Vengeance isn't the right path, remember."_

_ "Yes, Master, sorry. It's just too overwhelming."_

_ "Breathe."_

"Yeah, I know, this is horrible, but we can't do many things about it, can we?"

I shook my head. "No, we can't."

!-!-!-!-!

My guide arrived thirty minutes later. A tall, dark haired man with a high stature. I wondered at first if he wasn't part of a rich family, but then Pooja talked.

"Tani, this is Karo Bibble. I'm sure you've heard of his great-uncle, Governor Sio."

I nodded and shook hands with said Karo, whose gaze became quizzical. "I have indeed. Nice to meet you." He bowed his head but said nothing.

"Karo, you know I usually don't ask things like this of you, but this young woman is very interested into meeting Dahla, and I thought you could escort her."

He nodded gravely. "Of course I can, Pooja. It is no trouble."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Karo turned on his heels and headed to a red speeder not far from there, and Tani turned to her newly acquired cousin.

"Pooja, thank you for everything, really, I didn't-"

"Shush now. As I said, you are part of the family now. Ryoo will be gutted she couldn't meet you, but as you swore to come back soon, I'm sure she'll have the patience. And maybe we could invite Dahla as well, if everything goes well down there!" Her motivation was cute, I should say, but still, everytime she said Dahla's name, something twitched into the Force. Something bad.

"Alright, then, I'll see you soon."

"And bring that young man of yours, so I can squeeze his ears for not taking advantage of such a lovely girl as you are."

I blushed at the thought of Luke 'taking advantage of me'. "I...will."

She smiled widely and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me close. "I will miss you, Tani."

"And I you, Pooja."

!-!-!-!-!

I didn't think Karo would have been talkative during the journey, but being that arrogant and condescending, certainly not. The man was barely looking over at me, let aside speaking to me, sometimes snorting in my direction, and most of all never allowing me to stare at the scenery. He was accelerating everytime my eyes stopped onto something.

After an hour, I got really bored of that situation, and decided to play uneven.

I pretended to fall asleep and put my head onto the back of my seat, and opened my mind.

It wasn't hard to reach the weak mind of my guide, and even less to make him see thirty-six Wompas on our way.

After he screamed in fear for the fourth time and after I told him repeatedly that 'No, I didn't see that Wompa', he looked at me suspiciously but never dared making a wrong move.

I smirked in satisfaction.

"_Tani, I told you that using your powers for obscure reasons isn't a good thing."_

I internally chuckled. "_Master, you have to admit he deserved it._"

As much as he tried to conceal it, I could tell Master Jinn agreed. He groaned. "_I hate when you do that."_

_ "I know._"

And he retreated in the dark, leaving me and my smirk with Karo Bibble.

!-!-!-!-!

"Here, Dahla lives in the second building, you'll just have to knock, her maid will open."

I turned around to Karo. "Thank you very much for your kind ride, Karo. I bid you farewell."

His eyes widened at the kindness in my voice but he bowed his head nevertheless. "You...you're welcome." And he was gone.

I chuckled again at the thought of his fear and walked to the described door, making sure my sabre was well-hidden under my cloak.

With every pace I took, I felt as if I was entering a dark place.

With that bloody tower shadowing the street, it was even harder not to feel distressed.

The door opened at the third knock.

An old lady, a complex bun on her hair, with a white tunic and suspicious air, faced me. "What is it?"

"I am here to meet Dahla Mirahie. Is she home?"

I heard footsteps, and another figure, though staying hidden, approached the door. "Why are you here for?"

I sighed. "I'd rather not talk about this outside, if you don't mind. But know that this is about your cousin."

The figure jumped a little, and then walked back to where she had been before my arrival. "Let her in, Sitka."

The old lady sighed and let me in effectively, locking the door behind me. "I hope you're not one of those who enter houses with an awful amount of dirt clinging to their shoes!"

I smiled. "No, I am not, do not worry."

She mumbled something in her breath and motioned me towards a close room, where a tall, strawberry blonde woman was sitting, staring at me intently.

A twitch into the Force made me once again open my mind to any threat.

"I am Dahla." I recognized her voice as being the figure's. "Who are you and what business do you have with my cousin?"

I stayed up, as no one had invited me to sit, and glanced around. No one was there, nor into the house, apart from Sitka. I sighed. "My name is Tani. I am Eirtaé's daughter."

Dahla's brown eyes widened but she didn't show much. I could see the course of thoughts inside her head, some informations that might have been running inside it and being discovered a sense at that moment. "I see. Do sit down, Tani."

I did as asked, careful as always not to show my sabre. Something told me that wouldn't have been welcome in there. "Thank you."

She gestured to the old maid. "Sitka, please, do prepare some tea, you know which one, the green-leaf one."

Something passed in Sitka's eyes, but I couldn't interpret it.

"Now, Tani, tell me, how old are you?"

Such an idiot question for my mother's cousin! "Uh, I think you know."

"Oh, but, I do not think about you many times a day, sorry, so I might have forgotten."

I sighed. "I'm 21."

"Yes, I do remember now. The Jedi's daughter."

My eyes widened. "How do you-?"

"Eirtaé told me some time before her delivering. She asked me to make sure you'd be safe if anything happened to your father, which hasn't, if I recall well."

I shook my head. "I lived with my father until his death." Lying, I don't know why, seemed appropriate.

She nodded, and Sitka came back with two cups full of the same mauve brew, of which Dahla took a sip at once, as if telling me that it was safe to do so as well.

I discreetly sniffed it, but it didn't smell odd, so I took a careful sip. It was a little sour, but delicious otherwise.

"I suppose you've come here to ask things about your mother, then?"

I took another sip and nodded. "Yes, I have."

She smiled. "Oh, then, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the things that I would tell you about aren't what is important in your eyes. See, even if I am her first cousin, Eirtaé always preferred the Naberrie over us. And how I do understand her. Pooja is adorable, isn't she?"

I frowned. How could she know I had met Pooja?

She smiled wider. "Oh, do not fret. Karo had told me he brought me one of Pooja's numerous friends."

I suddenly felt really idiotic to stay in that house. It became more and more obvious to me as time passed that Dahla was far from being someone I could trust.

"_Tani, keep your mind clear. She has drugged you._"

I looked at my now empty cup in horror, and saw Dahla's smile as a whole new threat.

She leaned in. "Sorry, cousin, but I'm not known for my rebellious thoughts. Don't be afraid, this is not poison. Merely something that will put your Jedi mind to sleep for a few hours. And then, I'm sure I'll be rewarded."

I barely had time to reply before a wave of tiredness flew over me and I fell into darkness...

_Sorry... ^^_

_ Review, please!_


	8. Imprisoned and frozen

_ A/N: Ha ha, I know many thought Tani idiotic to drink that tea, and I do agree. Strange that it was her own blood to betray her and not Pooja, eh? ;) As for the 'more Luke' request, well, be patient... He comes back soon enough._

**8. Imprisoned and frozen**

I woke up a few hours later, gagged, sweaty and cold, in a black-stoned cell whose bars were buzzing dangerously.

I groaned, remembering something Dad told me about Force-proof cells used against the Dathomir witches.

As my hands weren't bound, I tore off the gag and played with my jaw for a moment, feeling it sore and painful. Obviously, my sabre had been removed from my hilt, as well as my utility blaster and my fake papers. Although the token Panaka had given me was still safe in my shirt.

"Ah, you're awake, sweetie!"

I snapped my head towards the voice.

A tall, blonde-haired officer was staring at me from the other side of the bars, a look of jubilation all over his features.

I snorted.

He tilted his head on the side. "Ooh, snappy, are you? Well, you won't be that tough when they come for you. See, not many people are allowed a light-sabre, Missy, and unfortunately, this one belonged to a priorly high threat."

"Really? Who?" I snapped.

The man smirked evilly. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. But, I suppose, as his daughter, you should know that." My eyes became two slits. "Oh yes, your...cousin has told us many interesting things about you. A little unwise of you to come searching for identity when you are on our lists."

"Which lists?"

He smiled wider. "Eirtaé's child was known to be dangerous to the Empire. The Emperor, you see, had guessed your disappearance had been caused by the Alliance, and therefore that you'd be raised and trained t be a threat to us. But, as you can see, you failed."

I couldn't help a smile. "Oh, really. You really think a Force-proof cell will prevent me from escaping?"

Against everything I could have thought, the man's smile didn't fade. It widened. "Oh no, you won't last here. He is coming for you." I widened my eyes. Did they-? "Yes, I am talking about Darth Vader. A little less reckless, aren't you now?"

And with those words, he stormed off my sight.

I breathed heavily for a few seconds.

Vader was coming for me.

I was doomed.

!-!-!-!-!

Obviously, I couldn't open my mind enough to reach Master Jinn. The only way I could have done so was if he had materialized right in front of me, but of course a Force Ghost couldn't even do that.

I cursed the Ancient Order for conceiving those cells, and then calmed myself.

Straightening into a sitting position, I still tried to reach the point of peacefulness necessary to meditate.

!-!-!-!-!

**I was standing in the middle of a strange dark room, in the centre of which was a fuming hole. Little creatures were running around, pushing buttons, taking orders, etc.**

** I turned around when I heard a well-known voice behind me.**

** Chewie.**

** "Let me go you idiots!"**

** I could have smiled, could have felt happy to see him again, but the only thing that passed my lips was a gasp as I saw who was following him in.**

** Han and Leia, surrounded by Stormtroopers, and walking in front of them, Fett.**

** "If you had repaired my legs, I would be in this ridiculous position!" I smirked a little when I saw a nearly screwed 3PO attached to the Wookiee's back. What had happened to him again? "Now be careful, Chewbacca! You have a responsibility for me, now don't do anything foolish!"**

** And then, as they reached the platform on which I was standing, I saw who was in charge.**

** A man I had seen on numerous occasions, always fighting against Han's wit, until he lost the Falcon in a dice game.**

** Lando Calrissian.**

** And weirdly, he wasn't surrounded by clones.**

** Bastard.**

** And then, that characteristic ragged breath echoed around us. It was _him_. Vader.**

** So this was Bespin again.**

** Han approached Lando from behind, keeping his voice down. "What's going on, buddy?"**

** "You're being put into carbon freeze."**

** Carbon freeze? What? No! He wouldn't survive it!**

** A wave of anger and pain flew in my veins, and I tried to push it away the best I could.**

** Han. My best friend. Frozen to death? No, that couldn't happen.**

** I spotted Leia and him, facing each other, devouring the other with gazes aflame. What happened between our parting and that moment must had been a huge jump into their relationship. And still, in the princess' eyes, I could see my own pain reflected. The feeling of not being able to do anything about what was going to happen.**

** "Put him in!"**

** Chewie lost it then. "No! Don't take him! Don't!" He punched the clones that tried to take Han and threw them on the other side of the rank.**

** Han tried to calm him down. "Hey, hey, Chewie! Save your strength! I'll be alright. The princess, you have to take care of her. You hear me, uh?"**

** Leia had come to stand by her beloved 'carpet', and after a longing look shared between the two of them, Han leaned down and kissed her, before being torn apart from her and driven onto the centre panel.**

** I felt ghost tears coming down my cheeks.**

** "I love you." I had never heard Leia so vulnerable than on this moment.**

** "I know." I repressed a smirk, knowing very well Han's attempt to be spiritual when he was driven to his death. Idiotic man!**

** And then that was it. Han began being pulled down, and Chewie started to sob. Leia and Han's eyes stayed locked until the last moment, and my best friend was frozen.**

** I couldn't bear it anymore, and my eyes snapped open.**

!-!-!-!-!

I was devastated. Not even able to check if everything had already happened or not, I was left with horrible thoughts of Han frozen dead, his eyes falling from his orbs and everything more heartbreaking than the other.

Han was like a brother to me, that had always been sure. Seeing him this helpless and yes, vulnerable, tore me to pieces. He had always been a rock, been the one who taught me how to fight, how to aim, how to pilot, how to never let yourself be overwhelmed when being chased in space.

No, he couldn't be dead. I wouldn't allow it.

Before I could even realise, the tears had stopped falling from my cheeks, and a well-known heat enveloped me. That was determination.

Besides, I had seen myself fighting against Vader. That could only mean one thing: I had already decided to go and try to save Han from his fate. The only thing I had to do now was escaping.

Easier to think than to do.

!-!-!-!-!

Three days. I stayed three entire days locked in that cell. Unable to think of anything else but the pending threat hanging over Han's head.

But he couldn't have already been frozen.

Vader was coming for me. He couldn't have gone to Bespin first.

Or I hoped he couldn't have.

"Open the door! Order of the Moff!"

I turned my head at the predicate, and saw the same infuriating guard opening said guarded door and let no one else than Panaka enter the room.

"Moff Panaka! Excuse me, but I haven't been told you were to visit today!"

Panaka snorted. "Well, that, Bizen, isn't surprising, you couldn't even read your own name on a form!" The other guard chuckled, and I repressed a smile.

It still didn't tell me what he was doing there.

"I received orders from Lord Vader. He couldn't make it here, he has a more important mission on Bespin. This...filth," he pointed at me, "has to be escorted to the hangar where a ship will take her to Coruscant."

I shuddered. No, not Coruscant. Everywhere but there! The Emperor? No! Please no!

But then Panaka's eyes met mine and I understood. He had no will to take me to the Emperor.

I could tell.

"Open the damn cell, Bizen, or you'll wash the base's bathrooms during two months!"

Said Bizen shook a little while opening my cell, but even with my mind tricks operational, I couldn't take five over-trained soldiers with my bare hands.

I let one tie my hands behind my back, and another gagged me again.

I rolled my eyes. Gagging me, seriously? I wasn't a witch!

"Right. Bizen, go back to your regiment, you're not needed here anymore. You, follow me."

And I was pushed roughly in the back towards the prison's hangar, where a shiny imperial ship was waiting for us.

!-!-!-!-!

"Leave me with the prisoner."

The four clones bowed their heads and exited the compartment I had been put in.

Panaka waited a few moments and then ungagged me.

"Seriously, Tani, couldn't you be more careful?"

I chuckled. "Was I supposed to guess my cousin was a traitor?"

He sighed. "I should have warned you. I received a word not hours after you left, saying that an anonymous person would try to contact Dahla Mirahie. I knew her from reputation, but never drew the line between the two of you. She is the worst-"

"No need for that, Captain. I am glad you came for me."

"Really?" He smiled a little and then opened his jacket, revealing my beloved sabre's hilt. "I stole it from under their very noses. But that means we don't have much time. You have to escape, Tani."

I smiled wider. "Come with me, then. If they discover you helped me, they'll kill you."

A sad look passed on his face. "Oh, do not worry about that. I think I had my time."

I was about to reply when a cry was heard on the other side of the ship.

"That's my assistant, Koren. She must have taken care of the pilot, at least. Can you pilot these things?"

"I could pilot a spoon."

He smiled. "Sure you could." Then he got up, untied my hands, gave me my sabre and opened the door. "Off you go, Knight Kenobi."

I hugged him tight and passed next to a small short-haired woman who immediately took Panaka's hand and drove him out of the ship.

There still were three clones aboard.

!-!-!-!-!

The first was down before he could even register my position. My blade buzzed into the silence, and its blue mirrored onto the cold grey walls of the cockpit.

That was the first time in a while I had to use my sabre. Ever since Hoth's ambush.

The second clones shot me thrice, all shots to be absorbed and retaliated by my blade.

I could almost hear my father's laugh at this.

Tani Kenobi, doing pretty much the same thing as her father did above this very same planet all those years ago.

!-!-!-!-!

Once the ship was cleared, I took the commands, and took the token Panaka had given me to read the codes to pass the blockage above Naboo. I didn't even take time to say goodbye to my mother's home-planet before hitting the button and shoo off into hyperdrive.

"_Tani, do not hurry. You know this isn't a good idea."_

_ "I know, Master, but I have to try. My father too would have tried to save you if he could have."_

_ "I know, but the mistakes of old times shouldn't be redone."_

_ "I won't do the same mistakes Dad did, Master. Just...let me do this."_

_ He sighed in my head. "Right, I will help you in case._" I thought he was about to leave me, but he still had the time to pass one last message. "_Luke too is en route."_

And I couldn't help the smile off my face.

I was seeing Luke again.

_A small review? Even a word?_

_ Please help me fill that box, it needs filling! :)_


	9. The CloudCity

**9. The Cloud-City**

As soon as the ship had reached its average speed, I pushed the automatic pilot button and went in search for a proper cabin. Of course, each and every of the Imperials' ships had a room prepared for Vader or Palpatine, should either of them wish to climb into it.

And thank the Stars it had a bathroom!

I took a welcomed shower and washed my clothes. While I waited for them to dry, I looked around. For sure, the red velvet on the floor and bed were Sidious' style, but there also was a sense of...I don't know...Tatooine? in the way pictures were hanging around and gadgets waiting on a table.

This could have been Anakin's room back in the day.

I sighed and shook my head. Anakin was dead. Replaced by a robotic mind. And I should have started to prepare myself. I almost felt my nerves under my skin as I realised I was fighting him very soon.

!-!-!-!-!

A few hours after my departing, I decided to try and reach the Rebellion. I still ignored where the new base would be put down, but I did know of rendez-vous point close to Vergesso.

Perfect place to hide, an asteroid field.

"Tani Kenobi to Rebellion. Anyone reach me? Anyone calls?" I tried each frequency until the fifth one cracked open.

"_Knight Kenobi, describe your actual position._"

I smiled. There wasn't one man able to say 'Welcome back' or 'Good day to you'. "I am flying in direction of Bespin. I have to retrieve Princess Leia and Captain Solo there."

"_Negative. Princess Organa isn't on Bespin. They were above the Maw three days ago._"

"And I know from an indisputable source that they went to hide on Bespin. Unfortunately for them, they trusted the wrong people."

A moment of silence and another voice arose. "_Knight Kenobi, this is Mon Mothma._"

I smiled wider. "Hello to you Senator."

"_You say Princess Leia and Captain Solo have fallen into a trap?_"

"Yes. I had a vision including an old friend of Han and I's – well, we thought he was a friend. Vader is there, and he's going to kidnap them."

"_So you're hosting a rescue mission?_"

"Yes, I am."

"_Do you wish for backups?_"

I shook my head. "No, no need for that. Luke Skywalker is also heading to Bespin, and I really doubt two Jedis can't achieve what a trained squadron of Rebels could."

I heard her sigh. "_Very well then, we'll leave this in your hands. Rendez-vous point hasn't changed._"

"I am aware. We'll reach you as soon as possible."

"_Good luck_." And the line went dead.

Well, as much as I wanted to ignored it, it seemed I had gained a little trust from my 'superiors'.

!-!-!-!-!

At last I saw the yellowish surface of Bespin stretch in front of me. Its sickened atmosphere that made anyone who stared at it for too long faint.

I sighed and put the pilot on again as I approached. If I wasn't mistaken, no one would stop me from landing. The thing was, I didn't want someone to feel me coming.

"_Imperial ship 300-V, describe your intentions._"

I thought very quickly. But I knew Lando, that was an advantage. "Commercial mission. Kuat sends an emissary to discuss the increasing prices of gas with Calrissian."

A moment of silence. "_Very well. Land on platform 9K_."

"Roger that."

I drove her ship towards said platform 9K, and quickly hid my sabre's hilt at my belt, under my tunic.

Then I checked my looks in a polished wall, and stepped out.

A delegation was waiting for me.

Two clones and a tall, bold man with an ear-plug.

"Emissary from Kuat, welcome on Bespin. Have you journeyed well?"

I smiled and outstretched a hand the man shook briefly. "Very well, thank you. Apart from a little scratch in Geonosis' system, nothing harsh."

The man smiled a bowed his head. "I am Colan. I'll be your guide in the Cloud-City."

"Tani Moreno, nice to meet you." Fortunately for me, I remembered my fake identity from Han's papers.

"Miss Moreno, would you please follow me? Lando Calrissian is busy at the moment, but will be with you right away." I followed Colan inside of the city, into a maze of corridors, until we reached a small but cosy sitting-room, with a fuming tea-plate waiting for me.

I whirled around and thanked my host, who exited the room quickly, leaving the two clones at the door.

I sighed and sat down.

At least I was inside.

!-!-!-!-!

After a moment, I wondered how I could locate my friends without Vader noticing. I couldn't scan the city without my mind touching his by accident. The only option I had was interrogating – or scanning the minds of – the clones guarding me.

I got up silently and walked up to the door. The two clones were close enough to each other to permit me to touch both shoulders at once. Easier than a face-to-face interview.

My eyes rolled in my head as I touched Jango Fett's clones minds. They were not thinking about many things, their emotions had been pushed down several levels, but their memory was irreproachable. I soon found what I was looking for.

Han, Leia and Chewie had been driven out of their cells and were lead to the fate room. That one I had seen the worst happen in.

Han was going to be frozen already.

I groaned in frustration and knocked my guards out, heading towards what I thought was the right direction.

!-!-!-!-!

After ten minutes of wandering, it was certain I was lost, but the Force hadn't twitched enough for me to know Han had been killed.

Oh, and damn any prudence!

I sat on the ground in a dark corner and opened me mind, my hand still clutching my sabre.

"_Tani?_"

The first soul I touched was so unexpected I gasped in surprise. And then a wave of joy flew over me and I couldn't help but smile widely. "_Luke."_

_ "Where are you?_"

I stopped my current course of thoughts – all being very much inappropriate for a Jedi Knight – and scanned the place he was standing in.

Also clutching his sabre, in a door way not so far from me. "_I've got you. Don't move, I'm coming to you._"

I opened my eyes, smiled widely again, and all but ran towards Luke.

Han anything but forgotten.

!-!-!-!-!

When I saw him on the other side of the hallway, I couldn't help but marvel.

He was bearing a few new scars on his arms and neck, but he was nothing if more beautiful than last time I had set eyes on him.

The twitch in my chest made me realise that our time apart had absolutely not made me stop love him. It was worse then.

And it worsened when he spotted me and smiled wider than anytime before.

We both ran to each other, and Luke's arms were around me in no time.

I felt tears escape my eyes. The joy was so strong I could barely breathe.

Luke's arms tightened around me, and I stopped sobbing, feeling every particle of me against him. Just like last time, our bodies were so untangled it was as if we were one.

"I missed you so much."

I gasped at his words, and then damned propriety.

I pulled back from his grip, and leaned in to put my lips on his.

!-!-!-!-!

My arms wrapped themselves around Luke's neck, and I was more than surprised when I felt his own arms pull me close to him as he started to kiss me back.

Our lips were moving together in an exquisite dance, and I felt she could burst of happiness.

Luke's lips were so soft, and so warm, and so...Luke's.

I tightened my grip on him and entangled my fingers in his silken hair.

Luke smiled under me and pulled back a little, resting our foreheads together.

"Well, I think I know someone who wouldn't approve."

I chuckled. "I think this parting thing wasn't a good idea, after all."

He sighed happily and kissed my cheek. "I really missed you, Tani."

"And I you, Luke."

"_I hate to interrupt, but don't you have a friend to rescue?_"

I chuckled, both at Master Jinn's happy tone, and at Luke's stunned face.

He quickly recovered countenance and nodded gravely.

"Right, Han."

He took his sabre and gripped it tightly, and outstretched his hand to me.

I smiled a little and took it.

And we ran towards our friends' fate.

_Oh, come on, I know you want to review, so do it! :)_


	10. A will to die

_ A/N: I'm horrible. Two months without a word. Kill me._

**10. A will to die**

Luke and I ran and ran again along empty corridors that could have frightened anyone. But strangely, or not so really, his hand in mine and his lasting grin made it difficult for me to be something else than happy.

Should Dad had seen this, he would have killed me. Or us both, even if I doubt he would have lifted a hand on the Saviour.

Suddenly, we came to a halt. A tall and locked metal door concealed what I knew was the freezing chamber.

Luke tried to pull me along. I stopped him, and my happy state faded at once. I so knew what was coming.

"Luke. Go ahead, find them. I'm gonna stay here and make sure no one comes this way."

His blue eyes darkened, as if he could see behind my lie, but he nodded nevertheless. "Are you sure?"

"Certain. I must do this."

He frowned and his hand gripped mine more strongly. "Another vision?"

I nodded shyly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say this as a goodbye. Don't." And this time both his hands were in mine, and I could almost feel the tears swelling up behind my eyelids.

"Luke. Nothing bad is going to happen. I swear."

He exhaled deeply and nodded slowly. "Okay. Sorry."

I managed a small smile and put a hand on his cheek, caressing his scarred face with my thumb. He shuddered under my touch, and I didn't hold it. I lifted my head and pushed my lips onto his for the shortest but softest kiss ever.

"I will come back, Skywalker. Just be sure to be there when I'm calling."

He grinned sadly. "I will, Kenobi."

And without another word, because I knew I couldn't manage it, I turned around and ran back down the corridor until I couldn't either see or hear Luke behind me.

I stopped, pushed my hands onto my knees, and let the tears fall.

"Goodbye, my love."

!-!-!-!-!

After I breathed for another long minute, I made my decision and started walking down another corridor, not knowing if it was the right one, but not caring either. _He_ could feel me. _He_ would find me.

"_Tani, don't. This is not necessary._"

I shook my head. "_Don't interfere, Master. Please._" And shut my mind to his reassuring presence. I didn't need being reassured. I needed to calm down and focus.

I suddenly heard a cry of pain just in front of me, behind another closed door.

I stopped. I knew what was coming.

A tall, dark cloaked figure appeared from behind the door, his blood-red lightsabre lit in front of him.

"Ah, the child of Obi-Wan. It is nice to finally meet you."

I could heard his distorted breathing, almost shadowing mine as it rushed. I sneered. "Always a pleasure to see you around, Vader. Or should I say Skywalker? Which one do you prefer?"

His sabre buzzed. "You will not use that name before me, child!"

I snorted and took my own sabre, lighting it and taking a defensive pose. "So, do you wish to kill me, or to enrol me?"

He took a pace forward, pushing his blade nearly on mine. Sparks flew between us. "I could enrol you, but as the Emperor ignores your existence, I would rather end your life.

I bowed. "Then let's go, I have friends to save."

He took another pace forward and the fight began.

!-!-!-!-!

Vader rushed forward and collided our blades together, using his strength to push mine towards my face. I could feel its heat approaching, but swung around and retaliated.

But no matter what I did or intended to do, he knew my every move, could shield himself from any blast.

He was no match.

He had never been.

"Ah, I do recognize your father's style, Soresu, in the way you fight. I will easily undone you."

I snorted again and flew over him, blasting his suit from behind, but my strength was no match to his, and his metallic armour only fumed a little.

Nevertheless, I bowed. "I'll let you meet my Master's Vaapad, then."

And I fought back again, faster, even though I should have known he would find a way in the end.

I had managed to push him against a wall when he Force pushed me back, and onto my knees, and I growled.

"That's not fair!"

He could have laughed. I sensed it. He enjoyed himself. "I'll let you meet the Sith ways then, child."

I growled again, loosing patience this time as my energy began to fluster away, and I did the same idiotic jump he himself had done a long time prior, when he was fighting my father above a lava lake.

A horrible pain shot through my right leg and right hand, and I fell on the floor, my eyes closing onto darkness.

!-!-!-!-!

I was carried, I could feel that. The pain had receded, but instead I realised I couldn't feel leg or hand.

Vader had severed them.

Under the rage I suddenly felt, another feeling soon rushed over me. Where was Luke? Had my other vision, of his own hand severed, happened to be right?

I couldn't possibly imagine the man I loved suffering like that.

"Hey, you!"

I heard someone running towards me, or us, as I suspected Troopers to carry me away, and blasts caressed my face for a moment before I felt to soft hands on my face.

"Lando, she's alive!"

And another cry, a growl, someone I knew so well. "Tani! No!"

Two strong Wookiee arms cupped me, and I could feel Chewie's rushed pace as he carried me back to, I should have known, the Falcon.

Leia was there, of course, and Lando.

Lando. That bastard had finally come back to his senses then.

When I felt Chewie slow down and heard other blasts, I managed to open my mouth between two ragged breaths. "Luke? Han?"

Leia rushed at my side and pushed her face to my hear, whispering calmly although sadly too, I could feel. "Han has been taken by Fett to Jabba the Hutt, Tani. As for Luke, we don't know."

I heard a cry of pain and wondered whose it was, until I realised it was mine, and I let myself fall back into darkness once again.

_I should have written this chapter ages ago. I'm so sorry again for the long wait. I hope it won't happen again, not so soon before the great ending!_

_ One chapter left and then we're finished with Another Time and will welcome the third and __last instalment of this story, which will be called Fate Awaits._

_ Cheers!_


	11. A new way to bleed

_ A/N: Here we are, readers. The end of this second book. Do not forget to look out for the third and last instalment for By the moons. It will be called **Fate awaits** and will normally be posted on Wednesday. :)_

**11. A new way to bleed**

I couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. Couldn't do anything but feel. Fell the needles deep in my flesh, the scarless burns where once had lied my hand and leg. The soothing pain of wires being plugged to my nerves. And I couldn't scream in pain.

I knew what the Rebellion medics were doing to me. They were giving me new limbs. Robotic limbs, but so unlike _his_. While _his_ severed arm had merely been metal and wires, I knew mine would be allowed fake flesh. I knew I would be able to feel a touch again.

What I was so afraid of was would I recognize myself?

!-!-!-!-!

"Move your fingers, Miss."

I didn't look at it, couldn't look at those new and strange new fingers, creeping from under a rubber sleeve concealing the meeting of flesh and metal.

But it did feel it move, felt the medic tickle my new palm, placing a rubber ball into it and my fingers closing around it.

And then it was my leg's turn.

A little more painful.

A severed hand was not that rare in the world in which I lived, but a leg was after all our only way to walk, jump and fight. A Jedi without limbs. Would I never be able to fight anymore?

"_You're doing well, Tani. I'm proud of you. Do not lose yourself. Everything will come back in time."_

_ "What will, Master?"_

_ "Your abilities. For now you are unable to do anything else than stand and make some paces. In a few months you'll be your old self again."_

_ "But...a leg, Master."_

_ "A leg, indeed. Look around you, Tani. Others have survived this before you did."_

I sighed. "_Yes, I know. _He_ managed pretty well."_

_ "Vader isn't the only one. You should look out for your friends. You'll learn of some things."_

And his mind withdrew.

My friends. Should I really still call them that? Could I still look at them?

Leia. Chewie. And Luke. Who was I left for them?

My thoughts were interrupted when the medic congratulated me for my few paces around the room and allowed me to retrieve the quarters I had been assigned inside the Home One.

As if I could still feel home somewhere. Half myself, half a machine.

I wanted to vomit.

!-!-!-!-!

The bed was a little shorter than those I was accustomed to, surely to be easy on the leg.

I sighed again and lifted my left hand from the wall, trying to walk as slowly as possible towards the offered peace.

A knock on the door startled me and I abruptly let myself fall onto the covers.

"Come in!" My voice too was graver, as if it had been replaced as well. I coughed.

The door opened and revealed Leia, her usual buns wrapped around her head, her attire nothing more than a white dress and a black belt.

She smiled kindly and yet carefully. "Hello, Tani."

I tasted the words, and then managed a sad smile of my own. "Hello, Leia."

She smiled wider and came to sit next to me. "How do you feel?"

I shrugged and looked at my leather gauntlet. "I feel as if I'm a robot, now."

She nodded. "I think I can understand. I thought you might wish for company instead of mourning alone. And I admit I needed company as well."

I lifted my brows. "Wouldn't Chewie, Lando or Luke keep you company?"

She chuckled darkly and shook her head, making her look so much like her mother it hurt. "Chewbacca is darker than I've ever seen him, but that much is understandable. Lando has gone to Tatooine a week ago to infiltrate Jabba's lair, and Luke...well Luke isn't..."

My heart winced. "Luke isn't what?"

She sighed. "I think I'm not the right person to tell you what happened to him. You should go and see for yourself."

I jumped up but lost balance and she caught me. "Thank you." I pushed a hand to the wall again and turned around to her. "For everything I mean. You're a good person Leia."

She smiled and got up too. "I will see you later, then, Knight Kenobi."

I nodded and opened the door. "Yes, we will."

And I stepped out.

!-!-!-!-!

I didn't need to ask where Luke's quarters were. His Force signature was so strong that I could feel it calling across the corridor.

I knocked twice on the door and waited.

It slid open after a while and Luke's scarred but so lovely face crept outside.

I knew at once something was wrong. I didn't even dare smiling or even twitching my lips upwards.

Luke's eyes were avoiding mine, and anger flew over to me.

"Luke, is there something wrong?"

He sighed but let me get in. Once I was in, still holding myself on the wall, he locked the door behind him and that startled me.

I sat down on a chair. "Excuse my boldness, but I-"

"I know. Your leg." He still couldn't look at me square in the face, it seemed. His eyes kept lingering between my neck and hands.

I sighed and growled at the same time. "Couldn't you just tell me what is wrong? It's killing me seeing you like this!"

His eyes shot up then and when their blue met mine, they weren't as blue as before. A line of red danced around his pupils, and rage poured from it.

I shuddered. "You're angry with me."

He grabbed a few of his hair and pulled on it, making me horribly aware now that he was confused and even maybe a little crazed by what had happened. "How could you not tell me, Tani! I thought...I thought...you... How could you?"

And I got it straight. Backfiring at me like a gun.

Vader had told him.

"I couldn't. My father didn't want me to. You had to figure this out by yourself."

His eyes shot back at me again and I felt guilt wave over me. "Yeah. Dear Daddy didn't want the poor farm boy to know he was the bastard son of the worst being in the universe!"

I helped myself up and faced him, even if not daring to touch him. "Your father wasn't the worst being when he met your mother, and you surely aren't a bastard. They married."

The rage drew back for a moment and curiosity won over. "You...you knew of that as well?"

I nodded slowly. "He told me of it. Your mother and my father were friends, always had been since long. Only a fool would say that she didn't love your dad like madness."

He shook his had several times and came to unlock the door again.

I sighed and understood his pleading for me to leave. I sauntered to it and turned around one last time to his torn face. "You'll work this out. And if one day you wish to forgive me, you know where to find me."

He sighed but nodded.

I then took another breath. "Goodbye, Knight Skywalker."

And I knew I was right.

_ I know you're going to hate me for this end, but I swear this is going to be just fine by the start of Fate Awaits. Sworn on my cat's head. :)_


End file.
